


Forevermore

by smol_emma



Series: eruri growing up together [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lil drug use in later chapter, M/M, Soft Erwin Smith, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), so fluffy i could die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_emma/pseuds/smol_emma
Summary: Pre-school passes fast. Same with kindergarten, second grade, fourth grade, they all go by in a blur and suddenly your in the last semester of your senior year in high school. How did that happen?Basically just an eruri growing up love story.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: eruri growing up together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the sequel to my first fic Maria Pre-School, basically it’s going to follow these sweet boys up until college.

“Good morning Erwin.” James called out as he sat drinking his coffee on the couch a newspaper in his hands, the small blonde came tumbling down the stairs, his little black t-shirt on backwards, but other than that the boy seemed ready to go. It was a Saturday in the fourth quarter of his kindergarten year. 

“Papa!” Erwin squeaked and then nearly tripped over his own feet as he tried to get over to his dad. He wore a smile on his face.

“I can't wait to see Levi today!” The little boy started doing little twirls, Kuchel and James had planned a little playdate for the boys at the park. James chuckled and nodded 

“I know Erwin, but we dont leave for another forty minutes.” Erwins face turned into a pout as he stopped moving. 

“I see..” the little boy sighed before walking to his dad lifting himself onto the couch and looking at the newspaper. 

“Any comics today?” the boy asked and his father laughed. 

“You act way beyond your years sometimes, son.” The older blonde man pulled out the last page from the newspaper one that was full of comics, even if Erwin didn't understand half the words he liked looking at the pictures. James folded the paper into a more manageable size for the boy, before handing it to him. 

“Thanks!” Erwin smiled before he started looking at the first comic. 

\----

The forty minutes passed quickly and the father son duo soon left the house heading towards a park in the area, Levi spotted Erwin first and gave him a little wave. The blonde boy ran towards his friend the second he saw him, their laughter could be heard all the ways away from where their parents stood. They played the day away. And nothing else mattered to them but each other.


	2. 1st grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil Levi comes down with a cold :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello thanks for reading this far I suppose! I forgot to mention last chapter and I’m too lazy to edit it because I should really be sleeping, but there is a first part to this series. You don’t need to read it but idk it’s a lil cute.

“What do you mean Mama!” Levi cried out before having another coughing fit. His mother placed her hand on his forehead. He was heating up. She sighed. 

“You seem to have caught a cold, Levi, You're going to need to stay home.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her small son's forehead before she stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Mama!” The raven haired boy sat up in his bed small tears starting to form in his eyes.

“I've got to call the school and my work hunny..” She leaned on the frame a pout on her face as she saw the look on his little face.

“But Erwy! He’ll get so worried! We were gonna learn math today Mama! What if he thinks i skipped because i was scared of math!” Levi said as tears started to fall down his chubby cheeks. His small hands scrunched up in his covers. 

“I'll make sure the school tells Erwin that you are sick..” Kuchel smiled before she walked around the corner grabbing her phone from her purse, she opened it up and quickly found the school's number before walking back around the corner into Levi’s room. She sat on his bed, Levi shivering a little before sliding under the cover more. She clicked the call and placed the phone to her ear. 

“Hi there, my son Levi Ackerman is going to be out today, he seems to have caught a cold…” She talked into the phone while Levi hid under the covers only the top of his soft black hair sticking out in the baby blue sheets. 

“Mama..” he stuck his head out looking at the women on the phone to remind her to tell them about Erwin. 

“Oh and he would like to tell his best friend Erwin Smith that he has a little cold and is going to be okay..” His mother smiled back to him, a small smile forming on his face before he laid his head back down. 

“Thank you..” She said before hanging up the call. And placing a hand in Levi’s hair. 

“Do you need anything sweet boy?” She asked as Levi nodded. 

“Some water please…” He closed his eyes for a second as Kuchel nodded and stood up while she walked to the kitchen while starting to call her office. 

\------

Erwin was seated at his and Levis' table, well it wasn't their table, but it was the one they sat at everyday during class. When the first bell rang and Levi wasn't there Erwin got worried, what if he got in a car accident? Or aliens invaded? Or a tsunami? He raised his hand quickly, the teacher, Mr Jean, was on the phone and just happened to look his way. 

“Mr Jean!” Erwin called out trying to get his attention, Jean said a few more things into the phone before setting it down. 

“Yes Erwin?” Jean asked as he walked over to the small blonde kneeling in front of his table. 

“Where's Levi?” The small blonde asked his hand to drop back to his side. Jean glanced at the seat next to him letting out a soft sigh, knowing that this wouldn't go well. 

“I just got a call, it seems Levi is out with a little cold today.” Jean spoke softly, Erwin bit at his little lip out of nerves. He had never been at school without Levi before, well once on the first day of preschool but that's when he met Levi, he wasn't sure what he would even do, where would he eat lunch? Maybe Mike and Nanaba? Levi would get behind in school if he wasn't there, the news didn't calm him at all, in fact it only made the small boy more panicked. 

“He’ll be back tomorrow?” Erwin asked, playing with his hands nervously. Jean nodded. 

“That's what his mom thinks.” Jean stood up and Erwin looked down at the table. 

“Okay..”

\----

The next day Levi returned to school. His mom was with him holding his bag, Levi was still a little sniffly but he didn’t want to stay away from Erwin for longer.” Erwin had never been so happy as he saw his best friend walk through the door. He shot up from his table and went running towards the other with a smile on his face. 

“Levi!” Erwin shouted as he wrapped his arms around the other pulling the smaller boy into a hug. Levi had a smile on his face. 

“ ‘Win.” he whispered as they hugged. The raven haired boy clutching at his friend's shirt. He felt like he was going to cry again but he kept it inside. 

“I missed you so much..” Erwin admitted as he pulled away from the hug, grabbing Levi’s hand and starting to walk towards their table. Levi nodded. 

“I missed you too..” he glanced at the table, noticing a paper on the table where Erwin sat. 

“I'm glad you're feeling better though.” Erwin smiled as he sat down at the table holding a chair open for Levi. Levi smiled as he sat down. Erwin grabbed the paper and handed it to Levi. 

“Aftermath it was arts and crafts. And so I drew us.” He pointed to the little blonde stick figure and the black haired one.” Levi smiled as he took the paper. 

“Thanks..” he held the drawing to his chest and hugged it. He then set it back on the table. And looked at Erwin. 

“You're the best..” Levi whispered as he looked at his hands.


End file.
